A Promise Kept
by ice flow
Summary: Honorable Society of Meddlers universe. “When I win my first high school match, I want a kiss, Keigo.” “If it can be done, it will be.” Atoji, Silver, Dirty


**Title**: A Promise Kept  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Note**: This is based off of one particular scene in one of Whisper Reilman's fics in the Meddler's series: Honorable Society. Semi-continuation fic.  
**Summary**: "When I win my first high school match, I want a kiss, Keigo." "If it can be done, it will be."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT. If I did, then the series would have 1. Officially have AtoJi as one of the pairings, 2. Be Hyoutei-centric, and 3. Tenimyu would also reflect AtoJi so that I can watch Kazuki and Takuya be all cute and stuff to each other. XD

I also don't own the summary. They're extracts from the Honorable Society one-shot. And of course, credit to Whisper Reilman for creating the Honorable Society of Meddlers universe.

* * *

It was actually quite funny. Of all things Jirou had expected to happen after the seniors graduated from junior high, Atobe senior dying in a freak raid wasn't on the list. He had been entering a bank when the bomb the burglars had set went off, killing both him and the twenty or so people in the vicinity. While he supposed he should feel a little more pity for the Atobe senior, he couldn't bring up anything remotely similar to pity. He had neglected his son, afterall.

Even Atobe himself didn't feel quite as affected as he thought he should have. While Atobe's father had taught him how to manage the company he had left behind to the young heir, the Atobe senior was not around for any paternal duties. In fact, Atobe couldn't recall any moments where his father had treated him like a son rather than a future business partner. He supposed that he should be glad that his future was now guaranteed, however. Although, school was going to be a bit more difficult to manage if he had to attend meetings during school hours. Perhaps he should enlist his grandfather's help for such also guessed that he would have less time for school activities, deciding that he would stay out of the student council for the time being. He was not giving up tennis, however.

During the break between the end of junior high and the start of high school, Atobe and Jirou rarely met up. Jirou understood that Atobe had much on his hands to deal with for the moment and let it go, but not before making Atobe promise to call him at least once a week. By the time high school began, the Atobe family's affairs were barely starting to settle down. Jirou frowned, disappointed. He had hoped to be able to spend more time with his Keigo now that school had started, but apparently, it wasn't so.

First day of school found Jirou sitting in a class with both Shishido and Mukahi. Vaguely, he wondered how smart of an idea it was to put those two in the same room for an entire year. First day of tennis club found Atobe Keigo once again defeating many of the upperclassmen, presumably taking out his frustration from the break through his tennis. All the while, Jirou, Oshitari, Mukahi, and Shishido watched as Atobe demolished the present club and team. However, this time, he had only managed to get through half of them and five regulars before the coach called him up and told him that he would have a spot on the team. He would be allowed to skip practices if necessary due to his situation at home, but was required to attend practices otherwise.

After the coach left, the captain of the team immediately pulled Atobe aside and told him that he was not going to be allowed to always have his way in high school like he did in junior high. Atobe's only response was a cold, "If Ore-sama had been looking to usurp you, you would have already been dropped from the team," leaving the captain to both stand in shock and fume in rage. Over time, he would reluctantly admit that Atobe was a truly valuable asset to the team, but would always harbor a small grudge against the arrogant-sounding heir.

Ranking matches were held the week after, with those who felt that they could possibly compete and reach the top of the ladder signing up for matches. Oshitari, Mukahi, and Shishido all registered their names, but Jirou decided that it wasn't worth the trouble of having amateur senpais lecturing him. Besides, ranking matches were held every other month. There would be one right before the Kantou tournament and one right before Nationals. If he truly wanted to be on the team, it wasn't as if he didn't have any choices.

The only problem he had with tennis practice, however, was that he wasn't allowed to sleep anymore. The regulars would constantly send club members over to wake him up every time he laid down for a nap. Eventually, it irritated him enough to the point that he decided to just block them all out. It wasn't his fault that the current captain's training regime sucked. It was boring. After doing the regular stretches and laps, there was nothing that would have kept his attention occupied. Atobe had to leave most days, and so wasn't there to keep him awake. The only thing that even remotely caught his attention was when Oshitari raged at a senior for picking on Mukahi and defeated him 6-0, earning himself a spot on the regulars.

However, Oshitari refused, claiming that he would only join if Mukahi was also let on the team. Jirou supposed that that was why Hyoutei was weak at doubles combinations. While any two people could play doubles and play well, not all of them could last for long working with another person. Even the ranking matches were aimed at finding good singles players. While Oshitari had won all his matches, Mukahi had lost one, his stamina once again failing him after a particularly brutally long game, and had been dropped from the list of potentials. Oshitari then lost his next match--Jirou suspected it was on purpose, despite the score being 5-7. Shishido managed to reach further than those two, but also didn't quite make it. He was better at doubles now, anyways. He just had to wait for his other half.

And so, life went on as usual for the next two months, until the ranking matches for the Kantou Regionals. At that point, Atobe had walked over to him and told him to make sure he got on the team. Apparently the coach and rest of the club felt there was no point to Jirou being part of the club if all he was going to do was sleep, and it had gotten to the point that the coach had purposely called Atobe up and told him to solve the problem, having been Jirou's previous captain.

Jirou frowned. He didn't particularly want to participate in the ranking matches. Most of them would probably be boring anyways. Only Atobe and Seigaku's Fuji Syuusuke were interesting enough. And Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai, of course, but that was just because Marui was the one who inspired him to be a volleyist. Well, that and he was someone who shared a love of sweets.

Then Atobe reminded him of an added incentive that he had almost forgotten about, having dismissed it as wishful thinking since Atobe had become so busy. And the business world probably wouldn't like it either. But then Atobe offered.

"Ore-sama promised you a kiss after you won your first match in high school, remember? However, it will have to be at Nationals. Ore-sama believes everything should be settled by then."

Jirou blinked at him. "But what about your business partners? Aren't they going to say something about you having a relationship with another male?"

Atobe waved a hand dismissively. "Ore-sama has checked over all the records and contracts. All their companies depend on our support. They can't leave without losing everything. " Then he said in a lower voice. "I've also done some searches on them. Most of them do not mind, and those who would possibly throw a fit about it have partaken in such activities themselves."

Jirou raised an eyebrow. What hypocrites. "That's good to know." He remarked. Then he yawned. "I suppose I should register for the ranking matches tomorrow. It'll be something to keep me occupied for a while I guess."

Atobe gave him an apologetic look. He took a quick glimpse around, checking to see that no one was looking before quickly dropping a kiss on Jirou's forehead. "I'm sorry."

Jirou gave him a half-smile. "It's fine. I understand." Then he grinned. "You'll just have to make it up to me at Nationals when I win my match!" He gave Atobe a quick hug before skipping off to register for the ranking matches tomorrow.

However, despite his small hopes for an interesting match with someone, they all disappointed him. He didn't have to quite wake up to win his matches, not even when he defeated the regular in his block. He supposed that was fine though. That regular had been second weakest on the team anyhows. However, the captain didn't take too well to having yet another freshman on the team, giving him a lecture similar to the one he gave Atobe that first day and also saying that if he wasn't going to stay awake during practice, then he couldn't stay on the team.

Jirou, slightly irritated at the paranoid captain, told him "You can just put me as the alternate for the Kantou Regionals, you know. Then you won't have to deal with having a freshman in the spotlight. Just make sure in I'm the listing for Nationals" before walking away.

Jirou heard the clack of a racket hitting the ground and the growl of frustration from behind him as he walked away though. He shook his head. Atobe would have made a much better captain. If only he didn't have all those problems to deal with at the moment.

However, at the request of both Atobe and the coach, he did make an effort to train and stay awake more. Whether or not he stuck to the current captain's method of training was another question altogether. He, Oshitari, Mukahi, and Shishido had all stayed with the specifications Atobe had set down for them the year before during Nationals.

When Regionals came around, sure enough, he found himself as an alternate, and decided to nap through it. Following tradition, Hyoutei did not send all of its regular members in at Regionals. Only he, the captain, and another regular were registered. The rest were members of the club who had lost their matches against the current regulars.

Sleepily, he thought that it was a good thing that Seigaku's monstrous team had been broken up. The Golden Pair were in another district, Tezuka had gone to Germany with Fuji following close behind, the powerhouse Kawamura had retired from tennis, and the data master had left to another region altogether. The only actual competition this year at Kantou was Rikkaidai. From his position, he could see that Yukimura and Sanada had both obtained a spot on the regulars team. He wondered who else made it, but fell asleep before he could find out.

The time after the Kantou Regionals was much more likeable in Jirou's opinion. Atobe had begun to stay for more and more practices for longer periods of time, training with his old team. The coach let him choose his own training schedule, much to the frustration of the third-year captain. Jirou figured that he probably had an obsession with absolute control, and Atobe's unintended control of the old junior high regulars probably upset him. When he mentioned as much to Atobe, Atobe told him to ignore it. Some people were just like that, he said.

Also, while Jirou had yet to stay over at Atobe's house again yet, Atobe started to take him home more often, giving him a ride in his luxurious limosine. They would then take what little private time they had to cuddle and make out in the vehicle on the way to Jirou's home. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for them both for the moment. Both anticipated Nationals, both for the matches and for the time when they could finally be together.

When Nationals arrived, however, Jirou was a little disappointed. He was an alternate yet again. While he knew that he could probably just steal a kiss from Atobe and get away with it, he wanted to play and earn said kiss. He supposed it was alright though. They could be together later after the tournament anyways.

He didn't quite understand how the captain had arranged the list though. The captain was Singles 2 and Atobe was Singles 3. The Singles 1 player was not anyone particularly special. Even Jirou had beaten him several times during practice before. The captain came up with the excuse that other teams would put their strongest player in Singles 1, so if they moved their Singles 1 and 2 players down to Singles 2 and 3, they would be guaranteed a win. Jirou thought it was a little underhanded if that was truly the reason. He supposed that it was just a way of taking revenge on him though. What he was happy about though, was the fact that Oshitari and Mukahi had finally been let on the team after defeating one of the doubles pairs they were going to send to Nationals, taking their place. The other club members, especially the upperclassmen, were surprised that a couple of freshmen who couldn't make regulars in the ranking matches managed to beat one of the doubles pairs, but after the third time of solidly defeating them 6-4, it was pointless to continue. Oshitari and Mukahi were allowed onto the team. As to the surprise from all the upperclassmen, well, that was what happens when they set up a system to only find strong singles players.

Strangely enough, Hyoutei had a pretty easy year. Most matches ended by Singles 3, and those that didn't lasted only until Singles 2. Both Jirou and the Singles 1 player did not participate at all, not until the semi-finals against Rikkaidai. He also finally figured out who was on the team. While Oshitari and Mukahi defeated Rikkai's Doubles 2, Rikkai's Yagyuu and Niou defeated their Doubles 1. The match that surprised them most, however, was Singles 3: Atobe vs. Sanada. It was to be a brutal battle if their past matches told anything.

During this time, Yukimura slowly migrated over to where he sat on top of the railing. "Interesting, isn't it."

"Mmhmm." Jirou glanced over at the blue-haired teen. "How come you aren't Singles 1 and Sanada Singles 2?"

"Same reason your Atobe isn't Singles 1 or 2, I assume."

"Thick-headed, obsessive captains afraid to lose their power?"

Yukimura laughed. "Well, that's one way to put it." He said, amused.

They watched the rest of the match in companionable silence for the next few hours.

"105-103! Game and match to Hyoutei's Atobe!" There was a pause in the announcement as the crowd cheered. "Due to the length of this match and the lack of time, we will continue Singles 1 and 2 tomorrow."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Yukimura said as he left to catch up to his former vice captain.

"Bye." Jirou hopped off the railing to greet Atobe. "Great match!" He smiled.

Atobe said nothing as he recovered from his strenuous match. When he finally spoke, it wasn't of good news. "There is a high chance that we will lose tomorrow. Unless our 'revered'" Atobe said this as if in disgust, "captain manages to defeat either Rikkai's captain or Yukimura or manages to pull off a no game, we won't win." He looked irritated at their captain's incompetence and petty vengeance. They could have possibly won Nationals this year, but because their captain was so self-absorbed in his little power tantrum and placed an inferior player compared to Jirou in the lineup, they had a smaller chance of winning.

Jirou understood his boyfriend's train of thought. He gave Atobe a half-smile. "Well, no use worrying about it now. We'll deal with it when it comes." He reached out to hook Atobe's arm around his shoulders and help supported him back to their hotel rooms as everyone else began to leave, Oshitari considerately taking both of their bags for them this time.

* * *

The next day found Yukimura standing on the courts early, before the referee had even arrived. The audience was just being seated. Hyoutei's own Singles 2, in response to this particular anomaly, had also arrived onto the courts.

Atobe gave an inaudible sigh from his perch on the field bench. The coach had told him to observe the match and if possible, help the captain if needed. It was pointless though. While it was nice to observe Yukimura play up close, there was no changing the end result. Yukimura would soundly defeat the Hyoutei captain.

"Ne...how long do you think this match will take?" Jirou yawned from his position on the bench next to Atobe. Jirou was laying on his front with his head pillowed on Atobe's lap. Absentmindedly, Atobe wondered if the officials would kick Jirou off.

"Less than fifteen minutes. Perhaps thirty if Yukimura feels like playing around."

Jirou made an interested noise. "It'll be interesting then, ne?"

"For Yukimura you mean."

Jirou shrugged. "Saa..."

"Hey, you! Get off the court! Only one person is allowed to be bench coach." The referee had finally arrived. Jirou merely turned his head around and let out an exaggerated snore. The referee was taken aback the the response.

Atobe raised his voice. "Just let him sleep. He's not causing a disturbance if he's just sleeping, aan?"

"Well..."

"I don't mind." Yukimura called.

The referee gave in. "Well, if the opponent has no objections...Singles 2 will now begin!"

An hour later found Atobe almost impatiently waiting for the match to end. Yukimura was purposely dragging this out, he inwardly fumed. Yukimura was not the defensive type of player, and yet, here he was, making absolutely no attacks.

When the two players switched courts and Yukimura walked past him, he growled out. "What exactly are you aiming for? This match should have been long over."

Yukimura gave him a serene smile. "Well, I figured that if you could switch your playing style and play defense instead of offense, I might as well try, too."

"This is an official match, Yukimura."

"We have time."

Atobe sighed, annoyed. "You're going to give him an even bigger ego than he already has." He said, nodding towards his captain on the opposite side of the court.

Yukimura shrugged. "Not my problem." Then he nodded at Jirou. "Shouldn't he start warming up for his match? I doubt your captain will last more than another hour at most." Sure enough, the Hyoutei captain was looking a little weary. Yukimura only used basic defensive techniques, and yet, and driven the other player to play at his best.

"He's not playing."

Yukimura stared. "What?"

"Jirou is our alternate. He most likely won't be playing unles some kind of freak accident occurs."

Yukimura looked at Atobe speculatively. "You're not the type to risk a teammate like that, no matter how low the chances are."

Atobe shrugged. "He warmed up earlier this morning. It's usually all he needs."

"I see."

"Rikkai, please take your position." The referee called.

"Later, then." Yukimura took his place on the court. Both Yukimura and Atobe noticed that the Hyoutei captain was looking quite irritated and angry, however. It seemed he didn't like that Yukimura was taking it so easy that he was talking to Hyoutei's Singles 3 player during the middle of a match with the captain.

"If you don't mind then," Yukimura called back to Atobe without turning around. "I'll just finish this quickly then."

Atobe nodded his head. "Your choice." Then he shook Jirou, saying "You may want to turn around now."

"Is he finally starting then?" Jirou asked as he turned around. "Mmm...Yukimura's going to completely cream him...oh well."

"Next year." While normally, Atobe hated losing, this year's lineup was so biased, he didn't know whether to feel more frustrated at the loss or at the captain for putting together a bad lineup. They wouldn't have even had Oshitari and Mukahi playing in the doubles slot if he hadn't specifically requested the coach let any players who thought they were good at doubles and had a partner challenge the current doubles players. Of course, while quite a few people attempted to win with makeshift partners, the goal to get Oshitari and Mukahi onto the team was accomplished.

Sure enough, five minutes after the game resumed, Yukimura had brought the game to a close, the score totaling 6-3. The Hyoutei captain trudged off the field in anger, even as the Singles 1 player got onto the court. Atobe raised an eyebrow when the captain did not come over to relieve him. Being bench coach was the captain's job, afterall.

"Pity." Jirou frowned as he turned back over and went back to sleep, only to turn around, startled when he screams of fright and horror echoed throughout the stadium less than five minutes later. He looked up at Atobe and sat up after seeing the crowd of paramedics surrounding one side of the court and the Rikkai captain almost smirking smugly on the other side.

Atobe frowned. "That man. He plays extremely dirty."

Jirou yawned. "So what's going to happen now?"

"You will likely replace our Singles 1 player." Atobe's frown deepened. "Jirou. Be careful. Rikkai's captain aims his shots purposely for the head and joints. He took down the last player with a shot to the temple."

"Oh? Hmm..." Jirou perked up slightly. "Playing against violent people isn't really that fun, but I guess it'll be a challenge."

Atobe look a glance at Jirou and shook his head. Only Jirou would think playing against a violent brute fun.

"Due to Hyoutei's original Single 1 player sustaining unexpected injuries, the alternate shall substitute. The match will continue at 1-0, love all, Rikkai's Ezui vs. Hyoutei's Akutagawa Jirou. Rikkai to serve."

Jirou prepared himself for the serve, but became confused when he heard slightly manical laughter from his opponent. He raised a proverbial eyebrow. Was Rikkai's captain unstable or something?

"I hope you'll put up a better fight than your predecessor. He was pathetic."

Jirou narrowed his eyes as he returned the ball. Just because he didn't like the fact that he had been placed as an alternate didn't mean he wanted the Singles 1 player to be injured.

"Game to Rikkai! 2-1!"

Jirou soon noticed that what Atobe said was very accurate. It seemed as if his opponent was purposely aiming for spots on the body that would incapacitate the player.

"30-all!"

'You're quite flexible, aren't you. Must come from bending over a lot for that guy over there, eh?"

Jirou's grip on his racket tightened.

"Jirou! Don't let him rile you up!" Jirou heard Atobe call out to him.

"Yeah, that's right, your lover has to come to your rescue, doesn't he. Or is he the one who bends over for you?"

Jirou pursed his lips as he attempted to ignore all the insults.

"Game to Rikkai! 3-1! Hyoutei to serve!"

"He's the rich type, isn't he? Then again, coming from Hyoutei, you're probably the same, aren't you."

"Advantage to Rikkai!"

"He looks pretty girly in a way. Wonder how good he is in bed."

Jirou snapped. He smashed the ball past Rikkai's captain. He glared. "I've had enough of your insults." He hissed. "I can ignore the insults to me, but don't you dare insult Atobe-buchou ever again." His voice slowly rose until it was heard by all at the end.

"Buchou? Hmph. What are you going to do about it? You aren't going to win against me."

Jirou merely walked to the baseline and served again, silently furious with the other player.

"Hah. That's a weak serve."

Jirou ignored the comment and rushed forward, hitting a ball aimed deep on the baseline. The ball sped past his opponent, successfully shutting him up for a few seconds as the referee announced the score.

"Game to Hyoutei! 2-3!"

Rikkai's captain narrowed his eyes at the expressionless Jirou. "You merely got lucky."

Jirou merely pointed to the baseline and coldly said, "Serve." He ignored all else, including his teammates' comments and focused on the game.

"Holy shit, did you see that?" Mukahi breathed.

Oshitari adjusted his glasses as he commented. "He's snapped."

"I didn't think Jirou had a single mean bone in his body." Shishido muttered.

"He didn't survive in Hyoutei by merely sleeping all his days away." The three of them looked down at Atobe, who had not even turned around to make the comment. At their questioning looks, he casually said, "He's every bit as Hyoutei as each and every one of you."

"Game to Hyoutei! 4-3!"

"Well, it's not like we'd have ever expected that of him. He sure as hell doesn't act like everyone else." Shishido commented.

"And Ohtori does?" Mukahi retorted.

Shishido flushed and opened his mouth to argue, only to be cut off by a shout from the other side of the stadium.

"Hey! That's my move!"

They looked over to see Marui Bunta leaning over the edge of the railing, intently watching the match. Following his gaze to the court, they saw an uncharacteristic smirk on Jirou's face.

"Tsunawatari. Fun, ne?" He practically sneered at Rikkai's captain.

"Game to Hyoutei! 5-3!"

They paused. "Is it just me, or did he just take three consecutive games from Rikkai's captain in under ten minutes?" Mukahi remarked.

"As much as I'd love to say it's just you, I'm seeing it too." Shishido said, earning him a glare from the red-head.

"You might want to watch this." They were interrupted by Atobe's voice. Looking over at the court, they saw the opponent looking frenzied. If anything, he looked insane.

"What the hell are you?!" Rikkai's captain demanded as he barely managed to lob the ball over to the opposite court.

Jirou smirked. "Your worst nightmare." He smashed the ball, which incidentally hit the Rikkai captain's wrist, causing him to drop his racket. "You're going to wish you never even laid eyes on Atobe." He hissed out murderously as he smashed the ball again.

"Wasn't that..."

"What the hell..."

Various players looked over at Atobe sitting calmly on the bench as the announcer declared Hyoutei the champion. He merely stood up and waited for Jirou to walk over.

Over on the court, Jirou held out a hand for his opponent to shake, but withdrew it after a few seconds when it was clear that the Rikkai captain wanted nothing to do with him. He shrugged. "Your choice. Hyoutei wins either way." With that Jirou turned and headed towards Atobe.

When he reached Atobe, he reached for his water bottle and took a long drink. Then he turned to Atobe only to find a towel looped around his shoulders and his boyfriend pulling him into a deep kiss in the middle of the stadium. Most of the audience hadn't left yet.

"Holy shit!" Came Mukahi's voice.

"What the hell, Atobe!" Shishido similarly shouted.

"Maa, you two shouldn't be doing that so publicly, you know." Oshitari commented as the two continued to make out and share a French kiss.

"Kyaa~!! Atobe-sama!"

"No!"

"Damnit, lost chance!"

"Are you serious?! Lemme see! Lemme see!"

They finally broke off the kiss when they started to hear other, possibly worrying, comments.

"Isn't that the Atobe heir?"

"He's homosexual?"

"That's Atobe-sama, isn't it?

Atobe turned and faced Hyoutei's tennis club, raised his arm and snapped his fingers, silencing them. "Should not you be cheering for Hyoutei's championship and not commenting on Ore-sama's relationship?" He raised an eyebrow. There was a moment of silence before it registered to them that they had won Nationals. Then a roar of cheers echoed from the crowd.

"Atobe. Congratulations." Yukimura said as he approached Atobe, who still had an arm looped around Jirou's waist. Sanada followed close behind.

Jirou grinned. "You guys didn't do too bad either."

Yukimura laughed. "Well, even as much as we didn't like the captain, we definitely weren't expecting you to play out one of Atobe's signature plays." He raised an amused eyebrow at the blond.

JIrou blushed. "Well, it was more of an experiment. Never actually did it before today, actually."

"Oh?"

"Guess it was from watching Keigo develop it all that time ago."

"I see. And Marui's Tsunawatari?"

"Oh, that..." Jirou smiled sheepishly. "I've been trying to do it ever since I first saw it..."

Yukimura laughed, amused. "Well, we have to catch up with the rest of our team now. Have fun." Yukimura turned and left as Sanada stiffly nodded to Atobe and Jirou before also leaving.

"Let's go. The reporters are coming." Atobe nodded his head to indicate the people jogging up to them with microphones and cameras.

"Atobe-san! How do you feel about winning Nationals?"

"Atobe-sama, was your performance earlier spontaneous or has it gone on longer than that?"

"How long have you been in a relationship?"

"How do you think your relationship with another male will affect your company's future?"

Atobe snapped his fingers. "No comments will be given today. Ore-sama will hold a press conference three days from today should you still be interested. It will be announced tomorrow. Now if you will excuse Ore-sama, Ore-sama's team has quite a bit of celebrating to do. Good day." He nodded goodbye at them and left, arm still hooked around Jirou's waist. Jirou only snuggled into Atobe's side as they walked out of the stadium, happy that they could finally be together.

"Mmm...today's been nice. I finally got to play a match, and we don't have to hide anymore."

"You didn't seem too happy during that match though."

Jirou scowled. "Of course not. He was insulting you, and even threatened to steal you away from me." He hugged Atobe tighter. "You're _mine_."

Atobe gave a half-smirk, half-smile as he watched his boyfriend making himself comfortable under his arm. "Yours."

* * *

Er..I think I went a little overboard at the end...with him copying Hametsu e no Rondo and all...but Konomi-sensei did say that he had originally intended for Jirou to be a lazy genius...and the idea of an evil/sadistic Jirou taking revenge was just too tempting...=.=...

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
